Zamas (The Apprentice)
|-|Sprite= |-|Portrait= Summary A young Apprentice training to someday become a God. Powers and Stats Route: Tutorial aka LV0 - N/A (Skipped) | LV1 - Pacifist Speedrun (Used FLEE on every enemy encountered) Tier: At least 2-C (Despite being a pacifist and lacking any sort of combat-oriented or martial arts training, Zamas was stated to a "prodigy", having an immense godly energy pressure far more powerful than the regular Shin-jin. Superior to most lesser Gods of which can create entire Worlds, which is referring to entire Universes, that also countain countless pocket realms). Far Higher via Will & Determination (It was stated that their Will is Power) | Unknown. Possibly Aleversal LV2 (Their journey to Aleverse was significantly different than any other ever seen, they skipped directly to LV1 via a glitch, without doing The Tutorial first, and instead of fighting or sparing any enemies, they simply choose to ran away from those trying to kill them and even managed to find the "secret shortcuts" scattered all over LV1 before eventually reaching Alex's Castle, and therefore The Gateway to LV2). Far High, Far Higher, yet Far Higher via WILL & DETERMINATION (It was stated that their WILL is POWER); Since they neither killed, or fought, or spared anyone, they wouldn't technically get any type of Aleversal LV (Level of Violence per KILL Genocide. Lit Value per FIGHT Neutral. Light Value per SPARE/SPAR Pacifist), that's why the "unknown" rating, but since they did get to The Gateway to LV2, maybe they gained something Key: Base (Amino / Suppressed / Non-Godmode / ETC....) | Base (Aleverse Journey) Name: Zamas, The Apprentice (Referred as this to avoid confusion with their namesakes) Gender: Genderless (Has been referred to as boy and girl but Zamas says they have no gender) Age: Over 6,000 years old (Stated to have been under training for at least this many years) Classification: Shin-jin Child, Apprentice, a "living W.I.P.", presumably a Heavenly Envoy (Angel) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Ki Sensing, Magic, SOUL Manipulation, SOUL Sensing, SOUL Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Via Kai Kai), Creation (Can create inanimate objects, food, and living beings from nothing), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Sub-Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate the "smallest possible things"), Healing (Self and others), Life Manipulation (Can give life to the dead or RESTORE their life), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate their own existence over time), Longetivity, Immortality (Types 3 and 5), RESTORE (Opposite of ERASE. Can bring things back from non-existence), CREATE (Opposite of DESTROY. Can turn nothingness into things), GOD SOUL Trait: Immunity to non-GODly attacks (Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure, or any other attack made by ningen, beings lesser than a "God" and non-GOD SOULs) and GODly Warping (Able to manipulate and bend essentially everything that they may ever desire, at will) and Immunity to SOUL Traits, Determination, Will (Their Will is Power), Selective Immunity and Manipulation (Able to become immune to other God's creations and also able to manipulate said creations, as long as the God(s) that created them aren't a thousand fold stronger than Zamas), 1st and 2nd and 3rd and 4th and 5th and 6th and 7th and 8th and 9th Sense User (Sight. Hearing. Taste. Smell. Touch. Ki Feeling. Essence Feeling. SOUL Feeling. Divine Feeling, respectively), Enhanced Senses (For each of their 9 senses. Has a "telescope vision" that enables them to see even a beetle fight at the other side of the universe, a "microscope vision" to see the "smallest possible things", among many, many others) | Same to a far higher and un-spammably degree than before + Possibly Aleversal LV2 Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level. Far Higher via Will & Determination; Ignores conventional Durability via GOD SOUL Trait (Defenses made by ningen, beings lesser than a "God" and non-GOD SOULs are pierced in an aura of distortion) | Unknown. Possibly Aleversal LV2 ATK. Far High, Far Higher, yet Far Higher via WILL & DETERMINATION; Ignores conventional Durability and Aleversal DEF via GOD SOUL Trait (Defenses made by ningen, beings lesser than a "God" and non-GOD SOULs are pierced in an aura of distortion) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least centillions of times FTL, likely much higher. Was able to search for every single bed in the World and all of its countless realms in what seemed like an instant. Was able to cross to the outskirt of the World in a moment. Was able to cross literally novemnonagintillion of floors of Alex's Castle with none of the Gods and Devils properly reacting or keeping up, even with the use of portals with multiversal range. It's also important to note that the floors of Alex's Castle could be even bigger than a universe, as they have been stated to be "Worlds on their own"). Far Higher via Will & Determination (Filled with Determination, Zamas eventually reached the infinieth floor of Alex's Castle); Ability to become immune to things such as "speed", "distance", "time", etc. + Ability to teleport anywhere in multi-universal range via Kai Kai greatly enhances Zamas's speed | Unknown. Possibly Aleversal LV2 SPEED. Far High, Far Higher, yet Far Higher via WILL & DETERMINATION; Abilites are unknown if they still work on a Inner-Conceptual level, since they never learned who or what Inner-Concepts are, if they do work it greatly enhances Zamas's speed; Zamas's "Pacifist Speedrun" has the fastest recorded speed for a "LV1 Pacifist Route" completion in all of known Aleverse Lifting Strength: Unknown (Is only seen picking up small things, like cups of tea). Higher with Telekinesis. Far Higher via Will & Determination | Unknown. Possibly Aleversal LV2 STR. Far High, Far Higher, yet Far Higher via WILL & DETERMINATION Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal. Far Higher via Will & Determination | Unknown. Possibly Aleversal LV2 STR. Far High, Far Higher, yet Far Higher via WILL & DETERMINATION Durability: At least Low Multiverse level. Far Higher via Will & Determination; Ignores conventional Attack via GOD SOUL Trait (Attacks made by ningen, beings lesser than a "God" and non-GOD SOULs are bounced off in an aura of distortion) | Unknown. Possibly Aleversal LV2 DEF. Far High, Far Higher, yet Far Higher via WILL & DETERMINATION; Ignores conventional Attack and Aleversal ATK and Aleversal STR via GOD SOUL Trait (Defenses made by ningen, beings lesser than a "God" and non-GOD SOULs are bounced off in an aura of distortion) Stamina: Limitless; Will & Determination causes Stamina to "limitless-break" its own quality of limitlessness and is able to counter certain techniques and instances where even other beings with limitless Stamina aren't able to go any further due to patanatural effects | Unknown. Possibly Aleversal LV2 SOU. Far High, Far Higher, yet Far Higher via WILL & DETERMINATION Range: Standard Melee Range. Universal via Ki Techniques. Multiversal via Kai Kai. Far Higher via Will & Determination | Unknown. Possibly Aleversal LV2 SOU. Far High, Far Higher, yet Far Higher via WILL & DETERMINATION Standard Equipment: A wide variety of tea-making stuff, a notebook and their apprentice clothing Intelligence: Supergenius (Zamas's intelligence allowed for an exceptional growth in understanding over many, many, many things about the World and its functionality down to the last precise and minuscule detail, amassing billions upon billions of years worth of knowledge from reading through countless books they remember with such impecable memory, however, they are seemingly completely clueless about just as many other things that would fall under common sense. As an Apprentice of the Divine and soon-to-be God, they should have the capacity to recreate a miniature version of their own World, including its contents) | Unknown. Possibly Aleversal LV2 PSI (Knows very much stuff about the World down to the last obscure detail and even every type of tea there is, being able to know, understand and flawlessly simulate their own World with its Philosophy and Laws, but seems to lack common sense and has no idea what is morality, good and/or evil or basic internet stuff like memes, dank or not) Note: Their inherent lack of knowledge and difficulty understanding the aforementioned things are heavily implied to be consequences of the incompletness of their own World, it existing as a W.I.P. along with its unfinished "plot" and destiny as well as the disturbed, transient and fragmented memories Zamas themselves has over everything Weaknesses: Lacks any offensive techniques. Has a deep fear of ningens that they try to avoid showing off Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Flight (舞空術) The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Telekinesis' (テレキネシス), also called Psychokinesis (サイコキネシス) A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Telepathy' (テレパシー) A way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. *'Instantaneous Movement' (界界, Kai Kai, lit. "World to World") A technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that the user can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. *'Healing' (回復) The ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'RESTORE' 「戻す」, referred simply as Restore Ability (リストア能力) Opposite to ERASE 「消す」. The ability to make existing things cease to exist, is RESTORE 「戻す」. The ability to make non-existing things exist again. Just like the former can insta-kill beings, the later can insta-revive beings. It can apply to anything, and can be used as "healing". The user can go from restoring the wounds of a person, to restoring the ERASURE of the world. *'CREATE' 「作す」, referred simply as Blue Light (ブルーライト) Opposite to DESTROY 「壊す」. The ability to make things things into nothingness, is CREATE 「作す」. The ability to make nothingness turn into things. Just like the former can poof-out things, the later can poof-in things. The things that can be created are limited only to the imagination and general power of the user, from a cup of tea, to a living being like a butterfly. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aleverse Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Godly Category:Ki Users Category:Flight Users Category:SOUL Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teleportation Category:Item Creators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:DETERMINATION Category:Hax Immunity Category:Common Sense Negation Category:System Ignore Users Category:System Ignore Category:Speedsters Category:Tea Lovers Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier ??? Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:W.I.P Category:WIP